User talk:Portal-Kombat
Hey this is peanut64. I havent contacted you in days! Invitation best temple of courage fight Hey PK, I just want to know what Temple Of Courage fight has been the best in your opinion. Sinceraly,Mr.Fairy Not to bother you or any thing but, why are you saying that I vandalize Pikipedia? Never have heard of it!!! Phew!!! Now that's outh of the way, and no I am not the one who wrote the derogatory comment about Quill, don't look at me, I just thought that that was my IP, but it just looks like it. Ccbermanzzpedia master quest the water temple in master quest is strange but still just as heart killing. maybe a bit less but damn bad. there is a way to skip nearly all of it in master quest though. Oni Dark Link 19:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) master quest isnt nessatrly harder. just different. which confufses people who are so used to the normal way of doing things. Oni Dark Link 07:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) i didnt find dodongos cavern all that different in hardness. Oni Dark Link 22:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) there was one part in dodongos cavern in the origenal version that wasnt in master quest that i always found very hard (until i became smart enough to time my throws). you know the bit where you have to throw the bomb so it breaks away the wall. Oni Dark Link 14:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) yeah the water temple was virtuly deserted in MQ. Which could be counted as even more annoying since you have noting to bring out your flustration on. Oni Dark Link 14:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Quotes Precaution PK, WATCHER wants me to tell you to forget about the message above because it was a bad idea.Mr.Fairy Hall of Wizzrobes }} All Your Base Are Belong To Us About Time Club Here? ~~Peanut64~~ Okay, the plot is that there is an evil being that constantly watches over the Pikmin universe. That being was power-hungry. So it created and orederd Complex Paracite to search for Dark Spores and Venom Paracite to find Kryptonyte.Merged Together, the two powers would make the evil thing unstoppable. When Olimar slayed the Complex Paracite, the evil thing commanded Venom Paracite to destroy the Pikmin Planet so Olimar would no foil his plans. When Olimar foiled the evil thing's plans, it was enraged. Now comes Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. The evil thing took control of the Pikmin gods and made a black hole called the Void engulf the entire universe so Olimar would not be a threat to his plans again. So Olimar is on the Pikmin Planet digging for artifacts and then he finds a sphere that is Red. There is three orbs. Red, Yellow, Blue. Those protect the gods from influence. Later, when the evil thing has two of the three orbs, itfinds and captures the Red Orb and controlls the gods to making a black hole suck up the universe. Then Olimar and everything else is trapped in the Void but can still move. Olimar must go find the Evil thing and stop it. There. Any questions, ask Me. ~~Peanut64~~ Hyrule legends! Portal Hey, was your username/signature inspired by the game Portal? I played it for the first time, and I noticed the two portal colors are the same as your signature, and your username has Portal in it, so I just assumed you possibly got the idea from that. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a portmaneu of Portal and Mortal-Kombat. At least, that's what it looks like to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've played the Smash Bros. games, so I know the PK attacks "PK Fire!". That's neat. It was my friend's copy of Portal, but we nearly beat the whole thing while I was at her house. It's a lot of fun. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 15:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "Did you know you can donate one or all of your vital organs to the Aperture science self esteem fund for girls? It's true!"-As you can tell, I loved this game.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Whatever you said on my page Page names Just a notice First attempt at Word Bubble If I don't so this right, put a message on my talk page instructing me how to do it Thank you PK! The Wind Wakers Hello, recently, Toonlink444 created a club, The Wind Wakers, and I am inviting you to join. Go here and here to sign up. Sign with a link to your page. --'DekuStick' ''' '' You're in. Your rank is '''Kid. Rise in rank by inviting others (here) or participate in a discussion of other games (here). If you want a userbox, go here. --'DekuStick' '' '' I forgot to tell you this. You need to sign yourself on our members list. Sign here. --'DekuStick' '' '' Upgrade Boko Sticks Message :( Mystery Dungeon Wow! It's really amazing to see another user has played one of the original Pokémon Mystery Dungeons. I have blue which I got from my sister the christmas I got my DS. The Physic Maze has got to be the hardest maze out of the first couple of mazes. And then more are added and they aren't fun (`-_-) Just a little heads up (if you have already done this, disregard it) let the game keep playing after the Sky Tower, as you can play after the credits. Great seeing another Mystery Dungeon fan around ^.^ --'BassJapas' 20:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Portal Kombat I know you're not really active and we've like, never interacted, but I saw this today and it made me think of your username, haha. -'Minish Link' 19:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I'm still playing through Portal 2...I haven't played the co-op yet but I'd really like to, eventually. -'Minish Link' 20:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC)